Persona Conversations
by MaybeNothingEver
Summary: Log fic. A new Persona user contacts the Inaba investigation team about a new case over in England.
1. 1: 1st May 2013

**1****st**** May 2013**

**turntechGodhead(TG): **thanks for getting back to me about persona i was worried

**DetectivePrince444(DP4): **It is no problem. I would like to help you solve this case. This seemed an easier way to communicate.

**TG: **yeah

**DP4: **So, you have been into the Television World?

**TG: **yeah i got pushed in by fuckin simon james

**TG: **hes an asshole

**TG: **i got pushed in in a tv shop

**TG: **don't know why he was there really

**TG: **i met this clown called chuckles

**TG:** hes really weird creeps me out

**DP4:** If I may interject? Have you recently moved house?

**TG:** yeah to live with my aunt

**DP4:** Were you greeted into town with a handshake by anyone?

**TG:** not that i remember

**TG:** but it could have happened

**TG:** i met a lot of people the first two days

**DP4:** So you just found one day that you could enter the Television?

**TG:** yeah

**TG: **so youre a detective

**DP4:** Yes.

**TG:** you like solve crime and shit

**DP4:** Yes. Have you heard of the case in Inaba?

**TG:** no

**DP4:** It was a case much like yours. Two dead bodies were discovered after foggy days. I was called in to investigate. Eventually I was kidnapped and gained a Persona. We found the culprit, Tohru Adachi. I'll email you the details.

**TG: **youre japanese

**DP4: **Yes.

**TG:** then why do you have an english website

**DP4:** I set it up after I heard about the murder of Todd Boardman. I hoped someone would contact me. We would have been really grateful for something like this. But we managed anyway.

**TG: **that makes sense

**TG:** you watch anime

**DP4:** I do not really have time for that. I prefer reading anyway.

**TG:** videogames

**DP4:** No.

**TG:** manga

**DP4:** No.

**TG:** youre killing me dude

**TG:** if i were you, i would take advantage

**TG:** of my getting shit early

**TG:** i would kill to get your games and shit early

**TG:** you should take advantage

**DP4:** If you really want to get these things early, you could learn Japanese. Also, your lack of punctuation is confusing.

**TG: **i cant learn a language

**TG:** way too much effort

**TG:** and i type like this to emulate the greatest hero of all time

**TG:** DAVE STRIDER

**DP4:** I don't know who that is.

**TG:** dont expect you to

**TG:** he is from the greatest work of fiction of all time

**TG:** HOMESTUCK

**TG: **wait a minute

**DP4:** Going back to the subject of Persona: Do you have the midnight channel available to you?

**DP4:** Are you there?

**TG:** sorry went to look you up

**TG:** youre a girl

**DP4:** Yes.

**TG:** naoto shirogane

**DP4:** Yes.

**TG:** isnt naoto a boys name

**DP4:** It can be either.

**TG:** no says on wikipedia masculine

**DP4:** Can we change the subject back to the case, please?

**TG:** this isnt over

**TG:** so midnight channel

**TG:** no what is it

**DP4:** If you stare into a turned off Television at midnight when it is raining, you will see a person. They will be either a bad image with lots of static, or a low budget show. If it is the static image, they are not in the Television world yet, but if it is the show, they are. It was a major help during our investigation. Also, is it just you, or are there others in your group?

**TG:** just me

**TG:** for now

**TG:** so i will check if this thing works later tonight

**TG:** what then

**DP4:** Rescue them from the Television, before a foggy day. When the fog comes here, it clears there and the shadows attack.

**TG:** i can do that

**TG:** because i am

**TG:** AWESOME

**TG:** and

**TG:** ALTRUISTIC

**TG:** also type tv instead of television every time

**TG:** its quicker

**TG:** ok i will go now

**TG:** talk to you later

**TG:** tomorrow

**Yeah, I don't know what to say about this. I wanted to do a 'Persona 5' type story, but I couldn't be bothered to do it. So I made a compromise; do it, but only in this shitty form. I don't really know where the story is going, either. I guess I'll just use this as writing practice.**


	2. 2: 2nd May 2013

**2****nd**** May 2013**

**IzanagiFusion(IF): **Sorry I took so long to get back to you, Naoto. My phone isn't working at the moment.

**DP4: **It's alright. I needed to contact you because I have found another Persona user.

**IF: **Who?

**DP4: **I don't know his name yet. He calls himself 'turntechGodhead'. But he's in England.

**IF: **I'll try and get hold of him, but it'll be difficult. Is he involved in the case there?

**DP4: **Yes, he was thrown in by someone, though I'm not sure if they were the murderer or just accidentally pushed him. He was unclear about it.

**IF: **Is he a wild card? What's his Persona called?

**DP4: **Sorry, I forgot to ask.

**IF: **It's OK. You should tell the others about this.

**DP4: **I shall do it after I talk to him again, to clear up a few points. I'll see if I can get them in a group chat.

**IF: **Right.

**DP4: **Where are you now, anyway?

**IF: **Travelling

**IF: **gtg

**IzanagiFusion went offline**

**DP4: **Damn.

**Later**

**DP4: **Forgive my bluntness, but what do you know about Persona? Your email was rather cryptic.

**MKirijo263 (MK2): **I apologise. However, I wanted to ask you some questions. Do you know anything about the Dark Hour?

**DP4: **No, what is it?

**MK2: **It doesn't matter.

**DP4: **Please don't contact me just to ask a question with no relevance.

**MK2: **Sorry. The Dark Hour was a hidden hour at midnight each night. Shadows appeared in the streets, and most people in this hour were transmogrified into coffins, but some with the potential didn't. These people could gain the power of Persona. I was one of these people. Between us, we ended up saving the world, though we lost some of our members.

**DP4: **Really?

**MK2: **I don't blame you if you don't believe me.

**DP4: **I do.

**MK2: **Really? How did you gain a Persona, then? The Dark Hour disappeared after we defeated Nyx.

**DP4: **I was thrown into a television, and gained a Persona when I was rescued.

**MK2: **Are you mocking me?

**DP4: **No.

**MK2: **Sorry, I have work to do now. I may contact you again later.

** MKirijo263 went offline**

**Later**

**TG: **hey

**DP4: **Hello.

**TG: **checked the tv

**TG: **it worked

**TG: **some low budget crap

**TG: **guy i know from school

**TG: **he was dressed weird though

**TG: **saying some crazy shit

**DP4: **It was his shadow. His inner self-all the feelings he keeps repressed. Incidentally, are you a wild card?

**TG: **whats that

**DP4: **Can you change Personae? Did you meet your shadow?

**TG: **yes and no

**TG: **oh yeah meant to ask you

**TG: **whats with this igor guy

**TG: **and the velvet room

**DP4: **I don't know. I've never heard of those things.

**TG: **ok whatever

**TG: **so what do i do

**TG: **its foggy on the fifth

**DP4: **Just go in and rescue him. Be careful, though. Don't strain yourself.

**TG: **ok

**TG: **could you send me a katana

**DP4: **I shall try to arrange something. What is your address?

**TG: **wait

**TG: **found one on craigslist

**DP4: **Alright.

**TG: **any more advice

**DP4: **Try not to let him reject the shadow, or it will turn into a big monster and attack you.

**TG: **thats

**TG: **really stupid

**TG: **you could have mentioned that earlier

**TG: **seems pretty important

**TG: **well

**TG: **i should rescue him then

**TG: **later

**TG: **means bye

**Well, that's another chapter done. I've actually had some good ideas now... Though even in this format it'll take a while. I must work harder!**


	3. 3: 3rd May 2013

**3****rd**** May 2013**

**TG: **hey

**TG: **there has been a mishap

**TG: **i was about to go into the tv

**TG: **and due to a crazy random happenstance

**TG: **i ended up taking someone in the tv with me

**TG: **i see what you mean about the shadows

**TG: **that was some crazy shit

**TG: **like a weird giant evil princess

**TG: **made of clay

**TG: **do you mind if she joins our conversations

**DP4: **No, that's fine.

**TG: **let me just call her

**TG: **ok

**Prettyprincess(PP) came online**

**TG: **hey

**TG: **sorry but

**TG: **your name is obnoxious

**TG: **and pretentious

**PP: **shut up!

**PP: **your so mean!

**TG: ***youre

**PP: **and annoying!

**PP: **and for youre information, i made this name when i was 12, so their!

**TG: ***your *there

**TG: **please at least make an effort

**DP4: **I am sorry but I do not really have time to read your arguments. Can we get to the point.

**TG: **why bother

**TG: **the point can wait

**TG: **were all friends here

**TG: **except we arent

**TG: **yet

**TG: **so why not chat

**TG: **meander

**TG: **take time

**TG: **something i have in abundance

**PP: **wow, you talk alot more than you do in real life!

**TG: ***a lot

**PP: **stop correcting me!

**TG: **no

**TG: **anyway

**TG: **lets fill her in naoto

**DP4: **Is that some form of euphemism?

**TG: **it means

**TG: **to inform about the situation

**TG: **to update information on the condition

**TG: **and etcetera

**DP4: **What does she already know?

**PP: **well, i know there's a magical world in the TV!

**PP: **and that we can summon personas!

**PP: **and other stuuf, i don't no!

**TG: ***stuff *know

**TG: **and your constant use of exclamation marks

**TG: **makes you seem mentally deficient

**PP: **shut up youre so mean!

**PP: **why don't you just never alk like you di normally!

**TG: ***talk *do

**TG: **i will not stop correcting you

**TG: **EVER

**TG: **as long as there is breath in my lungs

**TG: **blood in my veins

**TG: **life in my body

**TG: **anyway

**TG: **i dont believe we introduced ourselves

**TG: **i am jacob marshall

**TG: **this is naoto shirogane

**TG: **ACE DETECTIVE

**TG: **and shes a girl if you wondered

**TG: **despite the multiple misguiding names

**PP: **if you are a girl why are you detective prince!

**TG: **that needs a question mark

**TG: **not an exclamation mark

**PP: **SHUT UP! you make lots of mistakes to

**PP: ***too

**DP4: **Detective Prince was a nickname I had in Inaba for a while. I didn't give the name much thought.

**PP: **anyway i'm Marian Pye

**PP: **sorry about this asshole

**DP4: **How did you end up in the television anyway?

**TG: **i refuse to answer that question

**PP: **i dont want to tell you

**DP4: **Alright...

**DP4: **What are your Personae called?

**TG: **loki

**TG: **its really weak though

**DP4: **That's odd. I remember our leader used Loki once. It was quite powerful, though.

**TG: **he had that wild card thing then

**DP4: **Yes. This leads to some interesting thoughts, though. Do Personae differ with each wild card user? Are they based on the user's psyche? I wonder.

**TG: **dont worry

**TG: **just go with the flow

**TG: **were

**TG: **SUPERHEROES

**TG: **now

**TG: **and thats awesome

**PP: **oh yeah that reminds me, how idi you see in that fog with the sunglsses on?

**PP: ***did

**TG: ***SHADES

**TG: **its weird

**TG: **they actually help me see

**TG: **ill get chuckles to make you some

**TG: **that is

**TG: **if you want to help me

**PP: **of course!

**TG: ***OF COURSE

**PP:** that isn't even a mistake!

**PP:** youre such a jerk!

**PP:** i like it when you DONT talk!

**TG:** its a meme thing

**TG: **M BISON

**TG:** played by raul julia in the street fighter movie

**TG:** and then he died

**TG:** it was a tragic loss

**PP:** you also don't make any sense!

**PP:** should i bring a weapon?

**TG:** yeah

**TG:** i recommend a hammer

**TG:** or a rifle

**TG:** or knitting needles

**PP:** that is stupid.

**TG:** *THIS

**TG:** *IS

**TG:** *STUPID

**PP:** im jusyt going to ignore you from now.

**TG:** *just

**DP4:** I feel slightly redundant here.

**PP: **sorry, i need to go now.

**Prettyprincess went offline**

**TG: **so can i get in contact with your leader guy

**DP4: **I'll try, but I don't know where he is right now. We lost contact.

**TG: **well

**TG: **later

**TG: **need to sharpen my katana

**TG: **THAT IS NOT A EUPHAMISM


	4. 4: 4th May 2013

**4****th**** May 2013**

**TG: **sorry

**TG: **nothing much to report today

**TG: **i went into the tv with marian

**TG: **she used a hammer

**TG: **listening to my advice for once

**TG: **im way better at fighting though

**TG: **lokis cool but weak

**TG: **doesn't look much like the marvel version though

**TG: **hey im trying to start a conversation here

**DP4: **I am sorry. It is just that I don't really know how to help you.

**TG: **youre a big help

**TG: **i never would have known about the midnight channel

**TG: **we still havent rescued george yet

**TG: **we got a big shadow though

**TG: **it was really tough

**TG: **i would have died without marian

**TG: **so do you think its a god behind it this time

**TG: **fighting a god sounds difficult

**TG: **but not as difficult as fighting two gods

**TG: **were you even serious about gods

**DP4: **Yes. The goddess Izanami was behind everything. But our leader's Persona was Izanagi. That might mean a god like Thor is behind this case.

**Δ****: **THAT IS A VERY ASTUTE OBSERVATION. ASTUTE, BUT WRONG.

**TG: **oh shit its karkat

**DP4: **Who are you? You shouldn't have been able to do that.

**DP4: **Hello?

**DP4: **Are you still there?

**DP4: **Who are you?

**DP4: **Damn. He could be watching us now.

**DP4: **I can still advise you, but this person could still be watching us. To counter this, don't talk about your plans on this. Make them in person with your teammates, and tell me about them afterwards.

**TG: **ok

**TG: **this is worrying

**TG: **who do you think this guy is

**TG: **maybe a god

**DP4: **There is no way of knowing. You need to tell your friend now.

**TG: **cant now

**TG: **shes like

**TG: **socialising

**TG: **or something

**TG: **said shed not be on tonight

**TG: **ill tell her at school

**OK, this is a short one. I'll do it one a day, which might lead to short chapters, and filler stuff. But not one for **_**every **_**day, that wouldn't be practical.**


	5. 5: 5th May 2013

**5****th**** May 2013**

**MK2: **Hello again. I read your email. I am confused about the discrepancies between our cases. There are enough similarities to convince me that you aren't lying, though I wonder why they were so different. I always wondered where my Grandfather received the shadows he studied-perhaps it is from this TV world. You say you could simply summon your Persona after accepting your shadow?

**DP4: **Yes, they appeared as tarot cards. Why, what did you have to do?

**MK2: **Anyone with the potential could use an evoker to summon their Persona.

**DP4: **An evoker?

**MK2: **I will email you the details later. I'm sorry, but my job leaves me very busy. I'll contact you again when I can.

**Later**

**TG: **WE

**TG: **DID

**TG: **IT

**TG: **party time

**TearsofBlood(TB): **Yes, I Offer My Greatest Thanks For Your Kind Deed.

**TG: **i have so many things to say to that

**TG: **one

**TG: **holy shit its kanaya

**TG: **two

**TG: **you have tuberculosis

**TG: **three

**TG: **holy shit its edward cullen

**TG: **the shittest of all edwards

**TG: **four

**TB: **I'm Going To Stop You There.

**TG: **ok

**TG: **where are you girls anyway

**TG: **its like im doing all the talking here

**DP4: **Sorry. I was trying to make sense of your ramblings.

**TG: **you need to stop apologising so much

**TG: **great so my team is

**TG: **a really powerful mute apologetic detective stuck in japan

**TG: **a weak squishy healer who thinks shes a princess

**TG: **and an emo poet larper guy

**TB: **I Must Say, You Seem A Very Judgemental Person

**TG: **i reserve the right to judge people whose dark inner self i have seen heard and beat the shit out of

**TG: **anyway i want to meet your team naoto

**DP4: **Yukiko is busy, I haven't heard from Souji for a while, and the others don't speak English very well.

**TG: **thats too bad

**TG: **whos your leader

**DP4: **Souji.

**TG: **is nobody else actually going to say anything

**TG: **kind of ironic

**TG: **that i do all the talking here

**TG: **but not in real life

**TG: **and vice versa

**TG: **i like irony

**TG: **so anyway what now

**DP4: **Do you have any clues as to who the killer might be?

**TG: **well victim number one

**TG: **todd boardman

**TG: **victim number two

**TG: **george egbert

**TG: **maybe he doesnt like awesome surnames

**TB: **My Name Is Horrible And Embarrassing. Please Refer To Me As Victor Ravael.

**TG: **do you even want to be taken seriously

**PP: **i'm still worried about that delta guy you told me about.

**TB: **Delta?

**TG: **TALKS LIKE THIS.

**TG: **and seems to know about the case

**TG: **might be a god

**TB: **Gods Exist?

**TG: **apparently

**TG: **izanami at least

**DP4: **We are probably dealing with at least two entities here. Delta, who may be the God who started this, and one or more culprits.

**TB: **Why Would There Be More Than One Person Given These Powers?

**DP4: **In the Inaba case, there were three people given powers by Izanami: Our leader, Souji, The main culprit, and a man who thought he was saving the people he was throwing into the Televisions. In this case, though, there could easily have been more people given powers.

**TB: **I See.

**TG: **i have to admire your dedication to typing in that annoying way

**TG: **but its still stupid

**DP4: **There is not much you can do at the moment, except wait until another person gets kidnapped.

**TG: **well that sucks

**TG: **in the meantime i suggest a party

**TG: **oh wait your an emo tb

**TG: **you dont like parties

**TG: **cause youre emo

**TG: **emo

**TG: **the word emo constitutes a joke

**TB: **I Have Figured That The Easiest Way To Deal With You Is To Simply Ignore You.

**TG: **that comes highly recommended

**TG: **but be careful you dont miss something important

**TG: **so are you going to help us rescue people

**TB: **Alright.

**TG: **weve got a katana and a hammer

**TG: **do you have a sickle

**TG: **thats quite emo

**TG: **or maybe a chainsaw

**TB: **I'll Find Something. Do You Want To Go In There To Train Tomorrow?

**TG: **sure

**PP: **ok.

**TG: **sorry got to go now

**TG: **quotes to make

**TG: **homework to do

**TG: **emo poetry to write

**TG: **that was joke

**TG: **later

**turntechGodhead went offline**

**TB: **So, What Did Your Shadow Say?

**PP:** that's a relly personal question!

**TB:** Well, You Saw What Mine Said.

**PP: **i'm not going to tel you!

**PrettyPrincess went offline**

**TB: **So, Who Are You, Anyway, Naoto?

**DP4:** I do not really feel like typing a lot right now. Just look up 'Naoto Shirogane' if you really want to know.

**DetectivePrince444 went offline**

**TB: **Why Do I Get The Feeling Nobody Likes Me?

**Right, a bit of background info, since it isn't going to end up in the story: Marian Pye's shadow acted like a princess-she was tired of being treated as simply a fragile object of beauty. "I am a shadow, the true self! I'll show everyone I'm not weak-by killing you!" Her shadow then took the form of a big porcelain princess figure type thingy. Her persona is Freya, and it's a healer/ice, of the Empress Arcana. George Egbert's shadow took the form of a typical emo, and confronted him about his distancing himself from others. "I'm such a pathetic little coward! Just because I'm not brave enough to try to reach out to anyone, I pretend I never even wanted to in the first place! But you know this. Because you're me." (Cue YOU'RE NOT ME), then his shadow turned into a giant crow with garu skills. His persona is Hod, of the Moon Arcana.**

**And thanks for the reviews, they're really encouraging!**


End file.
